


Downtown

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: The Sound of Music [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: Une fois de plus, Sirius s'était violemment disputé avec sa mère et avait claqué la porte de leur hôtel particulier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par Downtown de Petula Clark.  
> Pendant de "Killing me softly with his song" (part 1 de cette série)

Une fois de plus, Sirius s'était violemment disputé avec sa mère et avait claqué la porte de leur hôtel particulier. Une fois de plus, ses pas furieux l'avaient mené dans un quartier que ses parents désapprouvaient, un quartier qu'il avait appris à apprécier, dans lequel il se sentait libre. Au fil des mois, il avait fait connaissance avec les habitants, avait découvert les petites boutiques, avait exploré les ruelles sombres et odorantes. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la tête que ferait sa mère si elle venait à apprendre qu'il était ami avec une prostituée ou qu'il lui arrivait d'aider le boucher à transporter les carcasses fraîches jusqu'à la chambre froide. 

Sirius aimait ce petit quartier populaire. Et par-dessus tout, il aimait le petit pub, Au Chaudron Baveur, où il était toujours le bienvenu. Tom, le patron, l'avait invité à venir à se mettre à l'abri de la pluie la première fois que Sirius avait fuit sa mère et avait découvert ce quartier si différent de celui où il avait toujours vécu. Depuis, il venait régulièrement rendre visite au vieux barman, parfois pour l'aider à servir, parfois juste pour discuter. Ce n'était que récemment que Tom lui avait proposé, au détour d'une conversation, de profiter de la scène ouverte. Bien qu'il n'était pas timide, il avait longuement hésité, il n'avait chanté en public et seul son meilleur ami, James, avait entendu les chansons qu'il écrivait dans le secret de sa chambre. Est-ce que ses lamentations musicales, ses doutes, ses peurs, ses peines, ses pensées les plus secrètes n'allaient pas plomber l'ambiance chaleureuse du petit établissement ? 

Une fois de plus, Sirius s'était violemment disputé avec sa mère, mais avant de claquer la porte de leur hôtel particulier, il avait attrapé la guitare qu'il avait acheté par esprit de défiance, quelques années auparavant, avec l'argent qui devait servir à ses cours de violon (qu'il avait abandonné contre l'avis de ses parents qui l'y avait inscrit alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans). Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce jour-là, il était prêt à monter sur scène. 

Le Chaudron Baveur était presque désert quand il y était entré. Il inspira l'air empli de fumée de cigarette et sourit ; il était chez lui ici. Il alla saluer Tom et lui demander si celui-ci était toujours d'accord pour qu'il chante. La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un sourire édenté et un signe de tête en direction de la scène. Légèrement anxieux, Sirius se dirigea néanmoins d'un air décidé vers la petite estrade sur laquelle il monta avant de s'installer sur le tabouret prévu pour les musiciens ou les occasionnels poètes qui venaient déclamer leurs vers, pas toujours très bien écrits mais aucun des habitués du pub ne jugeaient, ici, chacun était libre de s'exprimer, même maladroitement ; cette scène ouverte à tous était une sorte de havre, de lieu où chacun était libre d'être lui-même. 

Sirius lança un dernier regard à Tom qui l'encouragea d'un autre signe de la tête et il commença à jouer les premières notes d'une de ses compositions, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers le public, restreint, face à qui il se trouvait pour la première fois de sa vie. Le regard ancré sur les cordes de sa guitare, il prit une profonde inspiration et entonna sa chanson la plus personnelle ; la seule qu'il n'avait jamais fait écouter à James. Il l'avait gardé secrète jusqu'à ce jour-là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était celle-ci qu'il avait choisi pour ses débuts sur scène ; il avait tellement mis de sa personne dans l'écriture de cette chanson. 

Bientôt il oublia qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa chambre, dans son petit havre de paix, le seul endroit où il se sentait vraiment en sécurité. Il oublia et sa voix se fit plus forte, plus émotive aussi. Il devint sa chanson, les notes devinrent émotions, peurs, peines, doutes, douleurs. Il était totalement immergé dans sa musique, comme enfermé dans une bulle protectrice qui le coupait du monde extérieur. Il ne voyait plus le pub, il n'entendait plus le bruit des verres, il ne sentait plus l'odeur de cigarette. Bien qu'il avait relevé la tête, il ne remarqua pas l'homme qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, les yeux embués, les joues rosies, la respiration laborieuse. 

Puis, la dernière note et le retour à la réalité. Sirius sourit timidement aux quelques personnes présentes et quitta la scène pour rejoindre Tom, mais avant qu'il atteigne le bar, une main s'était posé sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à un jeune homme roux dont les joues étaient marquées des traces de larmes récemment versées.


End file.
